


Evie’s Apocalypse

by SaCarroll1691



Series: Evie Snow’s Life [2]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: This is going to very loosely follow some of Apocalypse. Evie from The Supreme’s Daughter is now 23.





	1. Chapter 1

“Evie I want you to go with Madison and Behold to a place called the Murder House. We have to find out what we can about this Michael.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Evie smiled at her sister. “We will save the world.” 

“If I wasn’t worried about Madison and her behavior I wouldn’t even ask you.” 

“I don’t mind.” Evie said. 

“I’m so proud of you Petal. You have grown up so much.” Myrtle smiled at her daughter. 

“I had the very best mentors my whole life.” Evie smiled. “I’m going to pack.” 

 

Murder House:

“This place is hideous.” Madison said. 

“We aren’t here to discuss the decor. We are here to save the world.” Evie rolled her eyes at Madison. 

Evie walked and looked around the house. She ran into the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was older with red hair and wearing a maids uniform. Evie had never felt this way before it was like the stars aligned. This woman was it for her. Every single broken piece in her aligned when she looked into the redhead’s eyes for the first time. Could the woman feel it to? Feel that somehow they were meant to be together. If you believe in finding your soulmate, your true soulmate in every life you ever live this was it. 

“Who are you?” Moira questioned the witch. 

“I’m umm uh...sorry I am Evie Snow. My coven now owns this house. We aren’t moving in or anything though.” Evie couldn’t stop staring at the redhead. 

(Way to go Evie crushing on a ghost. I can see me now going back home by the way mom I finally have found someone I’m interested in and she is dead.) 

“Huh? What did you say?” Evie asked. 

“I was wondering why you’re here?” Moira asked. 

“We are here to find out about Michael Langdon. The world is going to end and he has to be stopped.” 

“Your a witch?” Moira asked. 

“Yes ma’am my sister is the Supreme.” Evie smiled. 

“You called me ma’am.” 

“Yes you are an elder to me.” Evie smiled as her eyes raked over the redhead. 

“You see me as an older woman?” Moira questioned. 

“Yes why? Should I not?” 

“The way you were looking at me.” Moira said. 

“Like your the most beautiful person I have ever seen?” Evie blushed. 

“Your different. I like you.” Moira said as she walked away. 

 

“We have to get rid of the maid.” Madison said. 

“Why?” Evie questioned frantically. 

“Woah what’s your problem?” Madison asked. 

“Nothing you were saying.” 

“Constance refuses to speak to us unless we get rid of her.” Madison said. 

“Let me.” Evie said. 

“You go for it. I don’t want to spend my time digging up bodies.” Madison strutted away. 

Evie dug up Moira’s bones and went looking for the redhead. 

“Excuse me Moira?” Evie smiled softly at the redhead. She handed the redhead her bones. 

“These are the key to my freedom.” Moira cried. She wrapped Evie in her arms. 

“Where do you want to be buried?” Evie asked. 

“There has only been one place; I have ever wanted to be.” 

Evie went and made sure the redhead had her wish of being with her mother. Evie went to leave the cemetery when the redhead grabbed her hand. 

“Moira?” Evie asked. 

“I felt it too.” She smiled. 

“Felt what?” Evie asked. 

“That we are supposed to be together. Your my soulmate.” Moira said. 

Evie smiled sadly at the redhead. 

“Go save the world and then if there is a way for us to be together you will figure it out. I know we just met but my souls knows you are it’s home.” Moira pressed her lips to Evie’s lips. Then she walked to her mother’s grave marker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be short chapter. I’m just trying to show what happens to Evie during the events of the Apocalypse.

“You want us to take bones of your Aunt and well it wouldn’t be cremation at this point. We would grind the bones down to make basically ash. Then you want your Aunt’s ashes to be made into a ring?” The man asked. 

“Yes is it doable or not?” Evie asked. 

“It’s doable.” The man replied. 

“Thank you. I will be in touch.” Evie said as she hung up the phone. 

“What are you up to?” Madison asked as she walked in on Evie finishing her call. 

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Evie asked. 

“No that’s just bullshit society feeds us.” Madison said. 

“Will I believe it and Moira is mine. I don’t know how I know that but I do.” Evie said. 

“The dead maid?” Madison questioned. 

“Yes.” 

“You buried her with her mother though.” Madison said. 

“Yes, I did. The thing is I think I know a way for her to come and go wherever she wants.” Evie smiled. 

“Good luck with that.” Madison rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room. “I think your daughter is losing it.” Madison told Myrtle as she bumped into her on her way out of the room. 

“Madison seems to think you are losing it, Petal.” Myrtle kissed the top of her daughter’s head. 

“Hmm, I’m just trying to solve a problem.” Evie smiled up at her mother. 

“Do you ever plan on telling me what happened while you were away?” 

“I met someone but she is dead. There is no body to breathe life back into. I’m pretty sure I figured a way to let her go wherever she wants though.” 

“Are you positive about this person?” Myrtle questioned her daughter. 

“I’m positive that I want to get to know her better.” Evie sighed. 

“Well when all this over then you should take a chance.” 

“Thanks mom.” Evie hugged her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mallory, Do you ever feel like you have forgotten something so important?” Evie asked. 

“Yes hasn’t everyone?” Mallory asked. 

“I feel like it’s something essential to my life. I just don’t know what it is.” Evie sighed. “Maybe I will remember eventually.” 

“I’m sure you will figure it out.” Mallory smiled. 

 

Evie was sitting with her mother and sister later that night discussing the students and their potential. 

“Evie why do you look so sad?” Cordelia asked. 

“I feel as if though I have forgotten something important. I try and try but I can’t remember.” Evie sighed. “Don’t you have a date with Misty tonight?” Evie asked. 

“We are spending time together it’s not a date.” 

“You know Mom and I like her.” Myrtle nodded her head in agreement. 

“Well thank you both for your approval. Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Now if you will both excuse me. I have plans.” 

“So any clue to what you have forgotten?” 

“I keep dreaming about a beautiful redhead. I feel like she is important to me. I just don’t know if she is real or how to find her.” Evie sighed loudly. Mallory walked in just at that moment. 

“Still trying to figure out what you have forgotten?” Mallory asked. 

“I’m pretty sure it has to do with this redhead I keep dreaming about. I just don’t know how to find her.” 

“Have you heard of a place called “The Murder House”?” Mallory asked the two witches. 

“Is it in California?” Evie asked. 

“It sounds like it would be on some sort of tour.” Myrtle said.

“Yes it is and yes it is part of a tour.” Mallory said. “When Queenie takes a trip out to California in a few weeks you should go with her. You should check out the murder house.” 

“Okay I guess I could.” Evie said. 

 

Queenie and Evie got off the plane in LA.  
“I will meet you here in a week for our flight home.” Evie said. 

Evie convinced the realtor to let her look at the house by herself. She May have used some mind control. Evie walked into the murder house and started looking around. “Who are you?” A young blonde woman asked. 

“Your not dead.” Evie stated. 

“No I’m not. I’m one of the only living people the ghosts of this house let come go. The name is Billie Dean Howard medium to the stars.” The blonde stuck her hand out. 

“I’m Evie Snow.” 

“Your a witch.” Billie said. 

“I am.” 

“You came here looking for someone.” 

“Yes, I think I did. She has red hair and that’s really all I know.” Evie sighed. 

“Her name is Moira and I would check the kitchen. She gets to choose though whether you get to see her or not.” Billie said. 

“Look I could drag every ghost in this house out of hiding if I wanted.” Evie said as she strutted towards the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen to see the redhead woman that had been plaguing her dreams every single night for almost a month. “You’re real. I can’t believe it.” Evie went to touch the redhead. Moira stepped back from the witch. 

“Well of course I’m real.” The redhead said. “Do I know you?” Moira asked. 

“No, I don’t know.” Evie sputtered. 

“No or you don’t know?” Moira asked. 

“I have been dreaming about you every single day for a month. I have spent every waking moment trying to figure out what could I have forgotten. How I could have forgotten you?” Evie said. 

“I don’t know you though. I don’t remember ever seeing you before.” Moira said. 

“I don’t remember you either.” Evie said. “I’m sorry, I need to make a phone call but I am not done talking to you if that’s okay?” 

“I have nowhere to go.” Moira said nonchalantly. 

“Cordelia hi. I have a request.” Evie said. 

“Okay?” 

“I want to buy a house and temporarily stay here in California.” Evie said. 

“You want to use the Coven’s money to buy a house?” Cordelia questioned her sister. 

“Yes but it’s not just any house it’s filled with ghosts. The house has been unoccupied by the living for years. I found what I lost here. I just need time to figure out why it’s important. Delia, please?” Evie pleaded. 

“Fine. You can buy the house maybe it can be useful to the Coven. You get one month okay? After that I will send mother to drag you back home. Are we clear?” 

“Crystal. I love you, Delia.” Evie said. 

“I know.” Cordelia said as she hung up the phone. 

“So did you find what you were looking for?” Billie walked in the living room. 

“Kind of I guess you could say. I’m buying this house.” Evie said. 

“Oh, be careful not all the spirits in this house are nice.” Billie said. 

“I need time to figure out why Moira is important to me. I have to call the realtor excuse me.” 

Evie called the realtor and got him to bring over the paperwork. She wanted this house today no matter what it took. 

“The check cleared and everything seems to be in order Ms. Snow. You can move in whenever you would like.” 

“Thank you.” Evie said taking her copy of the paperwork and the keys. The Murder House was hers. 

“So I guess I’m your maid now.” Moira said. 

“I don’t want a maid. I just want to get to know you this month.” Evie challenged. 

“I’m the maid and I will think about it.” Moira said as she walked out. 

“Look I can force you but that’s not what I want Moira.”

The next morning there was a knock on the kitchen door and in waltzed an older blonde woman. She stuck her hand out to Evie and said, “I’m your neighbor. I’m Constance Langdon.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Evie shook the woman’s hand. 

“You’re awfully young to own a home.” 

“I come from money though I don’t think my age should matter.” 

“Do you have a husband or boyfriend? I know nowadays people don’t have to be married to live together and start a family.” Constance smirked. 

“No. I’m not interested any man.” Moira decided to walk into the kitchen at that very moment. “I’m only interested in one person.” Evie eyed the redhead. 

“Moira, I see your here already. I do hope her dusting has gotten better since when she was my maid.” Constance said. 

“I already told her I didn’t want or need a maid.” 

“Yes making the woman of the House happy isn’t her strong suit.” Constance sneered at the redhead. 

“I have no problem with Moira. I moved in here for her.” Evie smiled at the redhead. 

“Well don’t get a man dear because she will take him from you. Your maid is a bit of a slut.” 

“Don’t Constance.” Moira begged. 

“Don’t you think it’s fair the girl knows what she is getting into? The only thing your maid is good at is sucking off any men that step into this house. She breaks up homes.” Constance yelled at Moira. 

Moira was trying not to cry. You could see it in her eyes. 

“Ms. Langdon it was lovely to meet you but I need you to leave and leave my guests alone.” Evie opened the door and waiting on the blonde to leave. 

“She will break your heart one way or another mark my words.” The blonde yelled on her way out. 

Moira had disappeared. Evie picked up her glass and threw it across the room while screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

This was going to be harder than Evie thought. Magic wasn’t going to get her very far when it came to Moira. Moira found Evie sitting on the kitchen floor playing with broken pieces of glass. 

“I will clean that up ma’am.” Moira smiled. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Evie waved her hand and put the glass back together. 

“That’s impressive.”

“I told you I don’t really need a maid.” 

“Yes, you did say that. I will make tea and you can ask whatever it is you want to know.” Moira said. 

“Alright.” Evie smiled. 

Evie sat on one end of the sofa cup in hand as she eyed the redhead. “I will answer any questions you have about me first.” Evie smiled. 

“Your a witch? Are you born with powers? How exactly does that work?” 

“I was born a witch yes. My biological mother was The Supreme. The Supreme is the most powerful witch that leads the Coven. My sister is the Supreme now. There is basically seven main powers and The Supreme has them all.” 

“How many do you have? You said your biological mother...does that mean she didn’t raise you?” Moira asked. 

“I have 5 of 7, Descensum, Telekinesis, Divination, Transmutation and Concilium. I wasn’t raised by Fiona. I was raised by a woman named Myrtle Snow. She is my best friend. I have lost her twice.” 

“What do you mean you lost her twice?” Moira questioned. 

“She was sentenced to burn by fire twice. Once my sister’s girlfriend Misty Day brought her back. The second time my sister Cordelia brought her back for me. Cordelia and I are both Fiona’s daughter but we both consider Myrtle to be our true mother. Myrtle didn’t raise Cordelia her whole life like she raised me though.” 

“Any idea why you dreamed about me?” Moira asked. 

“No idea at all. I wish, I knew.” Evie let out a sigh. “I wish magic could give me all the answers.” 

“I think it’s your turn.” Moira said.

“How long have you been trapped in this house? Who killed you? Why did they kill you?” 

“I have been trapped here since 1983. Constance Langdon murdered me. I slept with her husband one time because I was lonely. I was cleaning the master bedroom one day and Hugo came in and he tried to get me to have sex with him again. I told him no but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Constance came in and found us and I thought she was there to save me. I was wrong.” Moira was crying. Evie threw her arms around the redhead. 

“It’s okay. I won’t let her back in this house ever again. You have my word. No one is going to hurt you ever again.” Evie had this overwhelming want to protect Moria from absolutely everything. Moira gave a sad smile to Evie. 

Evie climbed in her bed later that night and called her mother. 

“Hi mommy!” Evie giggled. 

“Petal, did you find what you were looking for? I mean you did buy a house. Your sister told me.” 

“I’m insane aren’t I?” Evie asked. 

“Insane no. I’m proud of you, sweetheart. You never have gone after anything unless it was really important.” 

“I’m just not sure why it’s important. Do you believe in soulmates?” 

“Yes of course I do.” 

“When I look into her eyes I feel like she is my soulmate. I don’t even know her and it’s like my heart does though.” 

“Petal you will figure it out. You’re intelligent.” 

“Mom she is dead though.”

“You want to discuss dying with me?” 

“I know you have come back twice. Let’s keep it that way.”

“I promised, I will die of old age.” 

“I know and I thank you.”

“I would like to see my girls fall in love, get married and you know grandkids could be nice.” 

“You would have them in couture before they could walk.” Evie laughed. 

“You make it sound like a bad thing. Do you want to tell me where my Balenciaga dress is and my...” Evie interrupted her mother. 

“I have no idea what you are implying.” 

“I’m sure you don’t.” Myrtle replied. 

“I love you mom.” 

“I love you Petal.” 

“Mom what if I’m not her soulmate?” Evie asked. 

“You will move on and find someone or you won’t. You don’t need someone to be happy. I was and I am happy just having you and Delia.” 

“Mom did you ever want more?” 

“I thought I did once and then you were dropped off on the academy’s steps. The first time I ever looked into your blue eyes...you had my heart then. I could never love anyone as much or the way I love you and Delia. You both are my life.”

“I miss you. Wish me luck on trying to sleep in this house.” 

“You got this my dear.” 

“Good night mother.” 

“Good night.” 

Evie fell into a restless sleep. She was chasing Moira in her dreams but she never could catch up to her. She was always just out of reach. Evie woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock it was 3 am. Evie grabbed her robe, put it on and made her way downstairs. She heard talking in the living room. 

“Moira what do you think about her?” a woman asked. 

“She came here for me and I don’t understand it completely. I look at her though and it’s like my heart knows her. It sounds insane.” 

“She bought the house but she is only staying for a month?” the woman asked. 

“She is a witch. She has a life somewhere else. What does she expect to get out of a month here?” A younger girl said. 

“I don’t know but we have to keep her safe until she leaves.” The other woman said. 

“I would never let anything happen to her.” Moira said. 

“Maybe she can set you free.” The young girl offered. 

“Maybe but I feel like I owe her time with me first. She came here for me.” Moira said.

 

Evie made her way back up the stairs before they noticed her and climbed back in bed. She feel back into another dream of trying to get Moira and failing every single time. She hadn’t realized she had been yelling for Moira out loud until hands were shaking her awake. 

“Are you alright?” Moira asked. 

“Huh...Umm yeah I guess.” Evie rubbed her eyes. 

“You were yelling for me.” Moira said. 

“It’s those dreams again.” Evie sat leaning her elbows on her knees.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” The redhead asked. 

“Only if you want to.”

“I don’t mind.” 

Moira took off her shoes and removed her uniform. She was in a black slip. Evie tried not to look at her because she was already attracted to Moira she didn’t want to make it worse. Moira climbed into the bed next to Evie. Evie smiled and slid as far away from Moira as possible she didn’t want her to be uncomfortable. 

“Goodnight Moira and thank you.” Evie said. 

“Goodnight Evie.” 

Moira watched Evie until she fell asleep. Moira didn’t need sleep anymore but sometimes it was nice to sleep just feel like you were still real. Evie rolled towards Moira in her sleep. Moira woke up when she felt arms wrap around her. Moira smiled when she realized that Evie was cuddling her.


	5. Chapter 5

Evie snuggled into the warmth of whatever was next to her. Her brain was still fuzzy with sleep and she knew she needed to wake up but she didn’t want to. Then she realized what must have been warm next to her. She opened her eyes to red hair and pale skin. Evie slowly untangled herself from Moira. 

“I’m sorry.” Evie mumbled as Moira smiled at her. 

“I haven’t had human contact in a very long time. It was nice.” 

“The dreams didn’t come back.” Evie whispered. “I don’t understand any of this.”

“We can try to figure it out together.” Moira smiled and grabbed Evie’s hand. 

Evie spent every day with Moira as the week continued. They talked about everything. Moira spent every night with Evie. It kept the dreams away. 

 

One afternoon Evie came in after shopping all day. She handed Moira bags.

“What is this?” The redhead asked. 

“Clothes for you.” Evie said. “You always wear your uniform.” 

“I don’t like to wear my clothes to clean other people’s houses.” 

“Moira this is your house. I’m just staying here for a month.” 

Moira smiled and placed a kiss on Evie’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

 

Evie was putting the dishes away when Moira made her way into the kitchen. “You’re up early today.”

“I couldn’t sleep and I am just finishing up cleaning everything.” 

“Why would you clean everything?”

“You deserve a break.” Evie smiled. “I know you don’t need to sleep but you have been sleeping with me so the dreams stay away. You just looked so peaceful I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“Sometimes I question if your real. You are so good to me.” Moira said.

“I care about you. I just want to make you happy.” 

“I am happy. I’m happy for the first time in a long time.” Moira smiled. “I’m old to you right?”

“Yes and so beautiful.”

Moira blushed, “Do you think I am too old for you?” 

“No I think you’re perfect.” Evie smiled as she kissed Moira on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen. 

 

“Evie you know that is a kiddie pool right?” Moira asked. 

“Yeah but I mean it’s not like a super kiddie pool. I can stretch out in it though, I can’t swim in it.”

“It has mermaids on the side.”Moira shook her head.

“It’s so hot though and I just wanted a pool like you know to sit in?” Evie sounded so child like it made Moira smile. 

“Life certainly isn’t dull with you around.” Moira rolled her eyes.

Evie smirked and jumped out of the kiddy pool and grabbed Moira before she could object. “Really? Now I’m soaked.”

“That just means you should get in with me.” Evie smiled. 

“Last time I checked I didn’t have a swimsuit.” 

“Well I mean you could just wear your underwear. Unless you would rather go without anything?” Evie challenged. 

Moira shook her head at Evie and removed her uniform and slip until she was left in nothing but a black bra and black panties. “Happy?” Moira asked as she climbed in the kiddy pool with Evie. 

“Yes I am ecstatic.” Evie smiled as she splashed water at Moira. 

“Hey!” Moira splashed Evie back. They splashed each other back and forth until they both were laughing loudly. 

Evie made her way over to Moira pushed Moira’s wet hair behind her ear. “You’re really beautiful Moira.” Evie pressed her lips gently to Moira’s lips. Evie pulled away. “I’m sorry I should have asked first.”

Moira smiled and pressed her lips to Evie’s. “It’s okay, I liked it.” 

Evie climbed out of the pool and strutted into the house. 

Later that night Evie was on the phone with her mom. “Hey Mom.” 

“Why do you sound so sad, Petal?” Myrtle asked her daughter.

“I don’t know. Things are going good and I know I have two weeks left. I also have figured out how to set Moira free and let her go where she pleases. What if she decides though that one month is enough and we don’t need to see each other again?” 

“Have you talked to her about any of this? Does she know how you feel?” 

“No...” Evie mumbled. 

“You and Cordelia aren’t your mother’s children. She would have been married already.” 

“Really mother? You want to discuss Fiona? She didn’t even raise me. You raised me and let me remind you, you never really showed me any examples when it came to relationships.”

“I didn’t have time for relationships. I had a teenager, a toddler and then the Coven. Then I had an adult, a moody teenager and the Council. When was I supposed to have time for a relationship?”

“I know you’re right. I appreciate everything you gave up for me.” Evie smiled as Moira came into the bedroom and climbed in the bed next to her. “I love you mom.” 

“I love you.” 

“I’m sorry if I sounded ungrateful.”

“Petal it’s alright. I know what you were trying to say. Plus I know bringing up Fiona is not the most pleasant thing for you.”

“Your my mother always will be. I only share DNA with Fiona nothing else. Goodnight mother.” Evie smiled as she hung up the phone. 

“Your mother checking up on you?” Moira asked. 

“Something like that. I haven’t ever really gone anywhere without her or Cordelia.” 

“I miss my mother.” Moira sighed. 

“Moira I can set you free from this house. I plan on it.” Evie grabbed the redheads hands. 

“I can go wherever I want?” Moira questioned. 

“Yes you will be able to go wherever you want.” Evie smiled. Moira grabbed Evie and pulled her to her. Moira pressed her lips against Evie’s. Evie tangled her fingers into Moira’s hair. Moira swiped her tongue across Evie’s lips asking for permission. Evie granted her permission as lips met teeth and tongues. Moira cupped Evie’s breast’s through her shirt causing Evie to moan into Moira’s mouth. Evie pulled back and looked at Moira. “Look I have never had sex with someone I cared about. When my mother died I would party and get pretty wasted and I slept around. I don’t actually know who I slept with though.”

Moira smiled, “we don’t have to sex today. You can take as long as you need to be ready.” 

“Thank you.” Evie snuggled into Moira’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Evie called the crematorium and made all the arrangements to have Moira’s body ground into dust or ash and made into two rings. It cost her quite a bit but she told them she wanted everything completed within 2 days. She also wanted to be there the whole time. The men tried to argue but she used her powers and they dropped any arguments they might have had. 

“So why are we at a crematorium?” Moira asked. 

“Will you just trust me?” Evie eyed the redhead. 

“I do trust you.” Moira said. 

“Alright then please give it time.” Evie said. 

Around 6 hours later Evie was talking to a jeweler discussing how fast the rings could be made. 

“It takes a little while Ms. Snow to create diamonds from ash.” The man said. 

“I understand. Finish as fast as you can and I will make it worth your while.” 

“I will expedite the process. You have my word. We usually don’t make jewelry from what is left from the bone.” The man swore.

“Look they just found my Aunt’s body. She was murdered. The men at the crematorium promised they could ground her bones into dust.” Evie pretended to cry.

“Ma’am we will do our best I promise.” He rested his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. 

“Thank you so much. It means so much to me.” Evie smiled at the man. 

Exactly 2 days later the man presented Evie with two bands covered in diamonds. 

“Usually the diamonds are bigger because we let them grow for a longer time but I knew you just wanted this job done.” He handed Evie a ring box with the two beautiful rings in side. 

“You will never know how much I appreciate this. Here is your payment.” Evie handed an envelope to the man. The man looked in and counted the money. 

“If you ever need anything ever again please Ms. Snow don’t hesitate to ask.” 

Evie shook the man’s hand and walked back to the lobby to get the redhead waiting for her. “This is for you.” Evie opened the ring box and presented the two rings to the redhead. “This is your freedom.” Evie slid the rings onto the redhead’s finger. 

“I can go wherever I want?” Moira asked. 

“Yes.” Evie smiled. 

Moira threw her arms around Evie and kissed her lips. “Thank you.” 

“I just want you to be happy.” Evie said. “I’m going home tomorrow. You don’t have to come with me but if you ever want to come see me...I will be in New Orleans.” 

Moira smiled. “Your telling me goodbye.” 

“I didn’t think you would want to come back to the house with me just to watch me pack tonight. I mean you have been stuck in that house for so long.” 

Moira grabbed Evie’s face and kissed her lips softly but with so much passion. Evie could taste goodbye. She had no idea if she would ever see Moira again and that hurt. 

Moira pulled away when she started tasting Evie’s tears. She wiped them away with her fingers. Evie gave Moira a watery smile. She brushed her hand across Moira’s face and walked away without looking back. She knew if she looked back it would kill her. She never did see Moira that night. She packed and avoided sleep since her flight was at 5 the next morning. 

She didn’t see Moira at the airport either. She slept on the plane dreaming of the beautiful redhead that had stolen her heart. She made it home in the afternoon. She didn’t tell anyone when her flight was because she wanted the ride home to herself. She walked up the steps of the academy and held her breath as she opened the front door. She made her way up to her room without seeing anyone. It wasn’t really surprising classes would be going on. She unpacked and went to look for her mother. 

She walked into the doorway of the ancestry room and saw her mother helping Zoe with a class. Myrtle looked up and caught her daughter’s eye and mouthed to give her a minute. Myrtle made an excuse and made her way to Evie. 

“You didn’t tell me your flight was today.”  
Myrtle said as she looked her daughter over. 

“I wanted some alone time.” Evie said sadly. 

“She didn’t come with you.” 

Evie shook her head no and fell into Myrtle’s open arms. Evie sobbed. She knew the minute she saw her mother she would let her heart truly break. She knew Myrtle would always be there to help pick up the pieces and she didn’t want to do that in an airport.


	7. Chapter 7

“Evie is home.” Myrtle told Cordelia. 

“Where is she?” Cordelia made to go see her sister as soon as she knew where she was. 

“In her room. She cried herself to sleep.” 

“She didn’t come with her.” Cordelia gasped. 

“No, I’m pretty sure Evie is in love with her by how hurt she seems.” Myrtle said. 

“Oh I wish we could do something.” 

“There is nothing to be done dear. She said her goal was to give Moira her freedom. All she wanted was for her to be happy.” 

“Yes but Evie isn’t happy.” Cordelia replied. 

“I know but give her time.” Myrtle said. 

Six months passed and Evie grew another year older. She dedicated all of her life to the Coven. She taught and helped teach classes when she was asked. She helped with the council when she was asked. She let the Coven become her top priority. Moira plagued her dreams every single night. Evie honestly slept as little as possible. She was pretty sure her heart would stay broken forever but she decided to try and let everything go. 

“Although I admire your dedication to this Coven lately I worry about you.” Myrtle said one day. 

“What do you mean mother?” Evie asked. 

“Your heart is not in your work.” 

“I’m trying mother.” Evie replied. 

“I do admire that but you never let yourself grieve except the first day you were back.” 

“I felt like I had wasted enough time, energy and resources of the Coven. It was time for me to grow up.” 

“It’s alright you know to still feel hurt.” Myrtle said. 

“I am still hurt but I’m trying not to dwell on it. Now if you will excuse me I promised Zoe I would assist her this morning.” Evie placed a kiss on her mother’s cheek on her way out of the room. 

 

Later that afternoon there was a knock on the front door. Myrtle Snow walked to the door and opened it to find a middle aged redhead standing there. 

“Can I help you?” Myrtle asked the woman. 

“Umm I am looking for Evie.” 

“She is helping teach a class at the moment but you can wait for her.” Myrtle smiled as she lead the woman in. 

“Your Evie’s mother.” 

“Yes I am.” Myrtle replied. 

“She talked a lot about you.” 

Myrtle led the redhead to Evie’s room. “If classes weren’t going on downstairs I would let you wait there. I’m sure she won’t mind though if I let you in here.” 

An hour later Myrtle walked up to her daughter. “You have a guest dear.” 

“Hmm?” Evie asked. 

“There is a guest in your bedroom. I thought you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Umm okay.” Evie said as she made her way upstairs to her room. Evie opened her door to see Moira sitting on her bed. Evie immediately collapsed to the floor in tears. Moira ran to her. 

“Hey it’s okay.” Moira held Evie. 

“Your here.” Evie said through her tears. 

“I shouldn’t have let you come here without me. I’m sorry. If you will have me I want to stay.” 

“Of course. I have missed you so much.” 

Evie pressed her lips to Moira with so much passion. Tongues met each other for dominance. Moira led Evie to the bed and pushed her down on the bed. Moira started unbuttoning Evie’s dress. Evie tangled her fingers into Moira’s hair. Moira removed all of Evie’s clothes except her red bra and matching panties. Evie removed Moira’s shirt and pants. Moira pinched Evie’s nipples and pulled the lace bra against her hard nipples. Evie moaned into Moira’s mouth. Evie rubbed Moira’s clit through her underwear. Moira pushed Evie’s underwear aside and stuck one finger inside of Evie. Then she took her thumb and rubbed circles on Evie’s clit. Then she added another finger inside Evie and pumped them in and out. Evie came moaning Moira’s name. 

Moira and Evie laid entwined in Evie’s bed. They stared into each other’s eyes while there hands and legs were entwined. “I’m so sorry. I feel like I should have found you sooner. I went to see and be with my mother. I have always wanted to just be with my mother. Well that’s what I thought. I missed you. I know I’m dead but it’s funny how you can feel so empty without the person you love.” Evie stopped Moira talking. 

“You love me?” Evie asked. 

“I love you.” Moira smiled. 

“I love you too.” Evie smiled as she pressed her lips to Moira’s. It was funny how your chest could be completely empty and the minute the person you love shows up it’s like your whole. It’s like there never was a gaping hole.


	8. Chapter 8

Evie snuggled into Moira. It was the first time in months the dreams stopped again. It was like her subconscious knew when Moira wasn’t with her and it wanted to remind her. 

Evie woke up to find Moira watching her sleep. “Hey what’s wrong?” Evie brushed Moira’s hair behind her ear. 

“Is your family going to hate me?” Moira asked. 

“Umm no why would they?” 

“I know I hurt you.” 

“Look Moira all I ever wanted was to make you happy. If you wanted to be free and be with your mom forever that’s what you can have. They know your happiness is my number one priority.”

“What about my age or me being dead?”

“We are witches we have seen all kinds of weird things. You shouldn’t worry about things that don’t matter. We love each other that’s what is important.” Evie smiled. “Come on I want you to meet Cordelia.” Evie put her clothes on and waited for Moira to put her clothes on. Then she grabbed Moira’s hand and pulled her along behind her. She walked to Cordelia’s office and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Cordelia answered. 

“Hey Delia! Do you have a minute?” Evie asked. 

“For you always.” Cordelia smiled. 

“I want you to meet Moira O’ Hara.” Evie pulled Moira in the room with her. 

“It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Cordelia Goode the Supreme and Evie’s sister.” Cordelia said as she put her hand out. Moira shook Cordelia’s hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Moira smiled. 

Evie beamed with happiness. There was a knock at the door of Cordelia’s office. “Come in.” Cordelia called. In walked Myrtle Snow. 

“I thought I would find you here, Petal.” Myrtle grabbed her daughter and hugged her. 

“Mother.” Evie hugged her mother back. 

“Moira you are more than welcome to stay here. As long as Evie continues to keep her obligations to this Coven. Otherwise you will both have to live somewhere else.” Cordelia said. 

“I could be the maid that way we both have things to do to help around here. If you want that is.” Moira looked at Cordelia. 

“I don’t see why not.” Myrtle eyed Cordelia. “I know you both have things to do so I can tell Moira what needs to be done around here.” 

“Alright.” Cordelia smiled. “It was so nice to meet you Moira.” Cordelia said as she exited the room. 

“Mom be nice.” Evie whispered in her mother’s ear as she gave her a hug. “I love you.” Evie kissed Moira on the way out of the room.

“I didn’t ask you to stay to just discuss the work that needs to be done around here. I figure you know that though.” Myrtle said. 

“Yes I figured that.” Moira smiled politely. 

“Don’t hurt my daughter. You might be dead but I will send you to hell.” Myrtle walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is at I think for awhile. I want to come back to Moira and Evie at some point. I just need a break from Moira, Evie, and Myrtle.

It was the middle of the day and Evie finally got a break to check on Moira. She found her in the kitchen. She snuck up behind Moira and wrapped her arms around her and pressed her lips to the redhead’s neck. 

“Mmm.” Moira hummed. 

“Did you miss me?” Evie asked. 

“I have been really busy.” Moira replied. 

“I just wanted to let you know that I love you.” 

“I love you.” Moira turned around to face Evie. Evie pushed Moira up against the counter. Evie pressed her lips passionately to Moira’s mouth. 

*cough, cough* Myrtle Snow eyed her youngest daughter. 

“Do you do this to Cordelia and Misty?” Evie pouted as she stormed out of the kitchen. 

“I love Evie. That girl I swear will be the death of me.” Myrtle smiled. 

Evie made her way to the greenhouse to complain to Cordelia. “Delia does mom bug you about showing affection to Misty?” Evie asked. 

“We don’t share a lot of PDA in the open.” Cordelia offered. 

“No one was around. She just walked in. Ugh!” Evie was frustrated. 

“Mom loves you She was probably just messing with you.” 

“Yeah I know your right.” Evie sighed. 

Myrtle Snow waltzed into the greenhouse to find both her daughter’s discussing her. 

“Petal, I love you and I am so happy to see you found someone. I’m thrilled that both my girls have found someone.” When Myrtle Snow said she was thrilled she meant it. She pictured weddings that she could plan, family dinners and holidays. She also pictured a pregnant Evie and pregnant Misty at the same time. Myrtle had walked and wrapped her arm around Evie. 

“Mother please!” Evie begged. 

“What?” Myrtle questioned. 

“I’m not always great when it comes to people’s thoughts like Cordelia but gosh yours so incredibly loud today.” Evie rubbed her temples. “I have one more class to help with.” Evie shook her head at her mother as she headed back towards the house. 

“Do I even want to know?” Cordelia asked Myrtle. 

“I have no idea what you mean.” Myrtle smirked. 

Evie made her way into the bathroom to find Moira soaking in the tub. Evie leaned down to kiss Moira’s neck. 

“Hey! Where have you been?” Moira asked. 

“Going over stuff with Cordelia about classes and about our girlfriends.” Evie smiled at the redhead. 

“I missed you.” Moira smiled.

“I missed you too. I’m exhausted. I love teaching but some days are exhausting.” Evie sighed. 

“Want to join me?” Moira bit her bottom lip.

“I could be talked into that.” Evie smirked as she started shedding her couture dress. Evie climbed into the tub and snuggled into Moira’s arms. “You know every single day I am going to be thankful I found you.” 

“I’m glad you found me too.” Moira kissed Evie’s lips. 

Moira grabbed Evie’s hand. “I want to spend the rest of eternity with you if you will have me. I love you so much. I didn’t realize how full my life could be until you came into it.” Moira smiled. 

“Of course...I want to be with you forever. I love you so much.” Evie smiled. 

Moira took off one of her rings and slipped it on Evie’s ring finger. “Now your stuck with me no matter what.” Moira kissed Evie’s lips. 

“I’m okay with that.” Evie smiled.


End file.
